Love Hurts?
by SINDER-CHAR
Summary: She was in love. People say it makes you act stupid. But maybe that wasnt the case with Lucy, she was deprested. Wasnt love suppose to make you feel like your flying? Like your heart was going to throb out of your chest? Like you had a lump in your throught? So, why was Lucy so depressed? Lucy-Laxus One shot. Wrote it in just over an hour, please comment!


**This is a one shot I wrote in just over an hour. It came to me suddenly and I had to write it. Maybe my writers black is gone? I hope so. Please review! And vote on my Poll! It's for my friend Fairytailgirl111's story, just vote the name you like most!**

* * *

It was loud, like it always was in the guild. It reeked of alcohol as the party around her was in full swing. She was depressed unlike the atmosphere around her.

"Whats wrong Lucy?" Mira asked over the loud cheers and music.

Lucy's head tilted up to look at the barmaid. "...The person I like doesn't even know I exist."

Mira blinked. She had thought Lucy was heart-broken, since this was a party for the get together for her little sister and Natsu. So, Lucy wasnt in love with Natsu? That couldn't be right, everyone knew, or thought, she was in love with him! "What are you talking about? Lucy, you like Natsu."

Lucy stood, slamming her hands down on the bar. "I am not in love with Natsu! I like-" She stopped, knowing the guild was now watching her- due to her loud voice and the dimming noise. "I don't like Natsu. He's my best friend."

She turned and made her way out of the guild.

Lucy was hoping Mira would help her with her problem. But that just made it even worse. Mira was the guilds match maker, she was hoping to get some advice on how to confess. The guy was someone she didn't have that much contact with, but he was so... attractive. He was some one that didn't like hanging around people like her, she wasnt his type, she didn't even know why she was trying. He would never like a girl like her.

Lucy hadn't realised tears were slipping down her cheeks. "Stupid, idiotic, baka me." She muttered, running her hands through her hair. By now she was walking through the park aimlessly, no real destination in mind, just going where her feet took her. "Why can't I just tell him my feelings?"

She groaned, plopping herself down on a bench. The park was surprisingly empty this time of day. Maybe the towns people knew Fairy Tail was having a party, she chuckled dryly at the thought. "Baka."

She was in love. People say it makes you act stupid. But maybe that wasnt the case with Lucy, she was depressed. Wasnt love suppose to make you feel like your flying? Like your heart was going to throb out of your chest? Like you had a lung in your throught? Not for Lucy, she felt like the world was going to open up and eat her hole. Like her heart was breaking ever time she thought about him and their chances of being together. Like she was going to cry when she thought about him. But she knew she liked him.

"Why him of all damn people!" She hissed out.

"Who?"

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed, jumping away. And fell off the bench.

She put her hand on her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Dont ever scare me like that again, Levy!"

Her best friend laughed. "Sorry Lu-chan. You were so lost in though you didn't respond when I was calling your name." The bluenette giggled quietly. "So, who is it of all damn people?"

Lucy sighed, sitting back down next to Levy. "I would appreciate it if you didn't ask that."

Levy smiled. "Ok, then tell me whats bothering you. I'm here for you, Lu-chan."

"I... I really like him but I have no chance. He could have any girl he wants! I'm just... plain to the other girls." Lucy said sadly.

Levy hugged her. "Your not plain. You have a great personality, you have brains, your strong, you even have an awesome body. Guys would kill just for a date with you."

Lucy smiled threw her tears, feeling slightly better. "Thanks. It's just.. I just know I don't even have a chance with him. We don't even talk to one another!"

"So... it's not Gray?"

Lucy giggled, her tears had stopped now. "No."

"Can I just guess?" Levy asked. "If I guess it, you can't deny! You only have to answer with a yes or no."

Lucy sighed. "Sure."

"Is it some one in Fairy Tail?"

"Yes."

"That rules out a lot. Is it Loke?"

"No."

"Is it... Elfman?"

"God no!"

"Ok, you said you don't talk to them on a regular basis so it's... gotta be Gajeel." Levy looked down. "Gajeels the only person it could be, right? You like him."

Lucy chuckled. "It's not."

Levy's head popped up. "But.. here's no one else! It has to be Gajeel!"

"Nope. Your wrong. There are a few others."

Levy grinned. "Well, I can't get it then. But I still think you should tell this guy your feelings. It's not good to keep these things to yourself, even if you he turns down it'll make you feel better."

Lucy nodded, standing. "Your right! I should just tell him!"

Levy stood too, grinning broadly. "I'm cheering you on! Go get 'em!"

She nodded and started off in the direction of the guild. She was determined, something inside her was burning with the desire to tell him she liked him. That she wanted to have a relationship with him. She knew that he probably wouldn't feel the same, much less even think about wanting anything neer a relationship with her. Lucy knew this was a stupid idea, but Levy had gotten her pumped up and cheered up again.

Lucy pushed open the guilds doors with a bang. Walking straight over to the bar. "Mira, give me a beer!"

Mira, who was cleaning a glass, just about fell over. "A-Are you sure? You never drink."

Lucy gave her a huge grin. "Yup. I'm going to need a buzz!" Mira blinked a few times before grabbing a mug and filling it with beer. After taking it, she gulped the whole thing down. "Thanks!"

Lucy turned, walking up the stairs to the second floor. It was pretty small, a few couches with tables and chairs scattered around, the S-class request bord on the far wall. She walked up to one of the couches where four people sat. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Laxus?"

The Raijinshu looked at Lucy like she was crazy. "Sure." Laxus said, confusion written all over his face. He could see the determined fire burning in her eyes.

"Alone." Lucy said, motioning her head towards the hall that led to Masters office.

Laxus raised a brow but stood anyway. Following her into the hall.

Lucy was quiet, a bright pink blush paining her cheeks. "What is it Blondie?"

Lucy opened and closed her mouth a few times before groaned. She had no idea how to say it. 'Laxus, I love you!' defiantly wouldn't work, she needed a new way of going about this. Oh, why hadn't she thought about this on the way here?

"Damn, I'm an idiot." Lucy muttered, finally looking up at Laxus.

Then, she did something that shocked even her.

Lucy grabbed the collar of Laxus's fur-lined jacket and pulled. Not expecting the quick move, he bent, only to have his eyes widen even more as her lips sealed over his. Her eyes closed, and she slowly moved her lips against his. Sparks shot threw his body.

Then she moved away, much to both's disappointment. "I-I really, really like you Laxus!"

Laxus watched as she closed her eyes and looked down but didn't release her hold on his jacket. He blinked a few times before smirking like a madman.

Lucy squeaked as Laxus arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted into the air. Her eyes opened just in time to have Laxus's lips smash against hers in another kiss. It was tender and soft, something you wouldn't expect from someone like Laxus. Her eyes closed again and she kissed him back.

After a while Laxus broke the kiss and smirked again, Lucy found it hard to keep her own off her face. "I love you Lucy." He placed his lips back on hers in a quick kiss before setting her down. "Be mine."

Lucy smiled, pressing herself into his chest. "Always." His arms instantly wrapped around her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it... I don't know what you like so comment! Please vote on my poll, it's for Fairytailgirl111's story, just choose the best name!**

**SINDER-CHAR!**


End file.
